When the freestyler is performing aerials, it is important that the foot support and all other unused attachments be retracted in order to preclude interference. Known footpegs fold, but they still occupy a significant space alongside the bicycle fork branches, which presents a hazard. An object of the present invention is to provide a simple foot support that effectively retracts.
Use of the foot support may be required for only part of the performance. When it is required, it is desirably positioned quickly and easily to minimize the discontinuities in the performance. Known foot supports generally require cumbersome operations to move them from retracted to operative position. Another object of the present invention is to provide a foot support that can be operatively positioned by a simple movement of the foot.
Many known foot supports are mere pegs which provide essentially a line contact with the shoe. A line contact is both unstable and uncomfortable. Accordingly yet another object of the present invention is to provide a retractable foot support in the nature of a step whereby wide support is provided for stability and comfort.
Known footpegs often rely upon small and weak internal stops for the purpose of supporting the acrobat's weight and shock loads. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a retractable footstep that, when operative, transmits weight and shock loads directly and effectively to the bicycle structure.